Gaaruru
is a Vocal Doll and Mini-Faruru that represents the negative feelings of girls who believe they can't become idols. Appearance Like all mini-Faruru's, Gaaruru resembles how Faruru looked before she was reborn with the exception of her thick black hair and sharper eyes. Her black hair is tied in two pigtails with red ribbons, and she has noticeably sharp teeth. As of the 6th opening, Goin'on, Gaaruru has gained an older look. She has grown to the size of a human, and looks exactly like Faruru did originally, but with a different outfit. Her black hair loses its red ribbons, while her sharp eyes and teeth remain. Personality Gaaruru can be considered a little terror when she first debuts. She's mischievous and a troublemaker and causes many problems for those around her. She's very disobedient and is unwilling to listen as shown with her growling towards and her biting those around her when they try to talk to her. Gaaruru also appears to not be fond of others and would always be by herself according to Faruru. She also doesn't appear to like idols as well as dancing and singing. Later, after eating one of Sophie's pickled plums, it's revealed that Gaaruru had swallowed a "Spiny Bug" which turned out to be the source of her bad behavior. She then became a lot nicer and felt bad for the way she acted towards everyone and later stated that she was jealous because she couldn't sing and dance, not that she hated it; however after the concert she decided she wanted to become a " idol". Relationships *'Sophie Hojo' - Sophie is the only person aside from Faruru who could understand Gaaruru before she was able to talk again. When Gaaruru unleashed the kaijū hologrammation, Sophie was the one who protected her from the falling debris which in turn changed her attitude toward the idol and began helping her when Sophie had reached her limit. *'Faruru' - Gaaruru's original who of which she originally had ill-feelings towards. After coughing up the Spiny Bug, Gaaruru apologized to Faruru who was worried about her. Despite her behavior, Faruru still cares and loves Gaaruru very much. *[[Aroma Kurosu|'Aroma']]' and Mikan' - They are Gaaruru's teammates. She joined Aromaggedon in Episode 82. At first they were an unofficial unit because they didn't make the team formation ceremony but in Episode 105 Gaaruru decide to hold a team formation ceremony in order to formally form a team with her friends and get a Super Cyalume Coord even at the danger of becoming unconscious like Faruru did, but it was thanks to her bond with her friends that she managed to overcome the snap of her PriTicket, and they became an official unit. *[[Galala•S•Leep|'Galala•S•Leep']] - Gaaruru and Galala often hang out and play games with each other. They have similarities that made them become friends, one of those similarities is they both hate it when night comes. *''' Neko '- Gaaruru's manager in PriPara. Significant Coords *Fluffy Monster Coord - Gaaruru's casual coord. *Red Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord - Her new casual coord in Pripara. *Gaarumageddon Red Dia Coord - Her Gaarumageddon unit coord. *Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord - Gaaruru's super cyalume coord from episode 105. *Team Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord - Her new super cyalume coord starting from episode 166. Etymology - Gaaruru means growl. Trivia *She is a Lovely type idol. *Most likely as a result of her monster persona, her name is officially romanized as "Gaaruru", as opposed to Faruru, whose name is romanized "Falulu". *She performs 0-Week-Old (Arrange Version) in Episode 80. *In Episode 58, Unicorn reveals that Garuru has 99 Mini Faruru's as her sisters, some of their names being Naaruru, Hyaruru, Charuru, Maalulu and Pyaruru. *Gaaruru's birthday falls on April 17th. ** She is a Aries. *She joined Aromageddon in Episode 82. The team name changed to Gaarumageddon when they did the team formation ceremony. *She managed to snap her PriTicket and perform a team formation ceremony. *Her name is similar to Galala's name and seems to share similar traits with her, as shown in episode 170. *Gaaruru is the only main vocal doll to not wear a forehead accessory. BestSupporting2.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Main Character Category:Vocal Doll Category:Gaarurumageddon Member Category:S2 Main Character